<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fort Sousa by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533887">Fort Sousa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dousy Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, cuddling in a blanket fort, dousy, five-minute fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cuddling in a blanket fort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dousy Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fort Sousa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home!” Daniel called as he walked into his house already taking off his tie and suit jacket. He had been anxious to come home to Daisy and Annie all day, since Daisy had the day off he really missed her around HQ (and of course he missed his little girl). </p>
<p>“We’re in here Daddy!” He heard  4-year-old Annie call from the living room. He walked into the room to see a large mass of blankets and pillows. He peeled back the floral sheet that he could only assume was the door to see his wife and daughter sitting in the cozy den. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Fort Sousa!” Annie shouted. Daniel looked around the soft cove and recognized every blanket or pillow from some place around the house. </p>
<p>“Wow! This is really something!” he chuckled before he dropped down on a pillow between the two girls. Annie curled up under one of his arms and Daisy used the other one as a pillow. He placed a kiss to the top of either of their heads then settled comfortably into his pillow. </p>
<p>This was by far the best thing he has ever come home to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>